My True Self
by aSwtXiaoLang
Summary: Yelan is Fugitaka's business partner and long time friend. When she finds that Sakura has magical abilities, she insists that Sakura must go to Hong Kong to join her son in summer classes. It's just that, Yelan knows something no one else knows.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: This is depressing even though this is my first story. but as a young teenager, I can't afford to buy ownership upon Card Captor Sakura. But once I'm a famous and rich psychologist/ lawyer/ journalist/ privet investigator I'll be sure to buy it.  
  
"My True Self" by aSwtXiAoLAnG  
  
Hong Kong, China  
  
Li Mansion Monday, June 14  
  
As Sakura walked into the mansion, thoughts flew past her mind as of what could happen this summer. So many things have already happened within the last week. Another person, practically a stranger had found out that she was the Card Mistress, she had to explain to that person how she had obtained the Clow Book in the first place and how it was as she went about the journey of capturing the Clow Cards and making them into Sakura Cards, had to decide weather she should go to Hong Kong, had a huge argument with her brother over the phone about her decision, and had to pack a summer's worth of clothing. Who was this person that found out Sakura was Card Mistress and demanded at once that Sakura come with them to China? Li Yelan. How did she find out? Sakura blames Kero.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Tokyo, Japan Kinomoto Mansion Sunday, June 6 "Kero! Stop making so much noise! Yelan is downstairs with Daddy discussing business." Sakura said in a hushed voice.  
  
"PUDDING!" squealed the red cheeked Kero.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Yelan turned around when she heard the squeal. She turned back to Fugitaka. 'What's going on back there?' thought Yelan. She had suddenly felt a flash of magic a second later.  
  
Sakura had used the Silent Card on Kero to stop his squealings. Kero hadn't noticed. He just went about eating his dessert happily. Sakura smiled in triumph as she plopped down on her bed and put on a pair of headphones and turned on her mp3 player.  
  
"Fugitaka, where is the restroom? I'd like to freshen up." Said Yelan.  
  
"It's upstairs next to Sakura's room." He replied.  
  
"Thanks, I won't be long." Yelan smiled as she walked up the stairs. She was absolutely certain that there was magic coming from upstairs. Yelan concentrated as she walked down the hall. She sensed a light pink aura coming from inside one of the rooms. She stopped at a pink door. She knocked once. Yelan heard nothing. She knocked again, a little harder this time. Still nothing. Yelan slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open quietly. She peeked in. She saw Sakura lying on her large bed with a magazine within her hands. Yelan was totally sure that she felt something come from this room. Sakura still hadn't noticed Yelan behind her door. Yelan's eye's roamed around the room, looking for anything peculiar. She saw a rather large bowl of chocolate pudding and something quite small moving behind the bowl. It was a moving stuffed animal! But Yelan concentrated a little harder. There was source or magic surrounding the creature! Yelan covered her mouth refraining herself from making any noise. She gave the room a look over once more. On the table there was a pink book that seemed strangely familiar. It was the Clow Book! Only, no longer was it a Clow Book. Yelan put two and two together. The yellow thingy on the floor eating merrily was most likely Ceroberus in his false form. So this would make Sakura. what? Yelan thought for a moment. DUH. That means that Kinomoto Sakura was the Card Mistress! Yelan flung the door open. Sakura scrambled up. Kero quickly flew under the desk.  
  
"Sakura are you the Card Mistress?" Yelan said it as bluntly as possible. She didn't know of any other way to ask.  
  
Sakura gapped at Yelan for some moments. She was at a loss. How would Yelan know about the Cards? Sakura just choose to play dumb, praying to God that it would work.  
  
"Pardon? Yelan, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Yelan sighed. She walked over to Sakura's unorganized desk covered with college applications, brochures, and essays. Yelan crouched down and looked under her desk. She stretched out an arm and retracted her arm with Kero securely held in her hand. Kero tried to stay stiff. He sweat dropped as Yelan inspected him. Sakura looked on incredulously.  
  
Yelan muttered something under her breath and held out her other palm. She tried dropping Kero into the small flame, but he flew away with his mouth open. (He's still under the Silent Card's magic, so he can't yell)  
  
"That is what I'm talking about, Sakura. You can let you're aura loose now." Yelan said as she looked up at Kero.  
  
"Well, since you know. I guess I can give Kero his voice back."  
  
Yelan smiled in amusement as she heard the childish nickname. As Sakura was giving Kero his voice back, Yelan thought of what she should do now, now that she knew who the Card Mistress was. They had been looking for her for years now. Who knew it would be her business partner's daughter? She and Fugitaka and been friends for a very long time, they had met though Nadeshiko, and had kept in contact by correspondence. It was about 10 years ago that Fugitaka had come across the diamond mine, and Yelan became his partner that they became better friends. Yelan came out of deep thought as soon as she heard Kero speak.  
  
"So. uh.now what are we gonna do?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
"What are you all doing in Sakura's room?" Fugitaka poked his head inside the room.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
So this is how she ended up at the Li Mansion. Yelan had a school for teenagers with magic. She had insisted that Sakura stay for the summer. Fugitaka thought it was a fantastic idea. Sakura protested much though. She was 17. This was going to be her last summer at home before she would prepare for college. And she still needed to decide which college to attend too.  
  
But there were other reasons why Sakura wanted to stay in Tokyo. Reasons that I can't mention now. But even so, those reasons weren't a good enough argument against going to Hong Kong.  
  
'It doesn't matter now anyway.' Sakura thought. 'I'm here and that's all there is to it.'  
  
She took a deep breath as she walked though the entrance hall and into the living room. There, was Yelan, another older man, maybe a little younger then Sakura's father, and a group of about 15 teenagers.  
  
"Good, you're here. Here are students that you will be having classes with." Yelan looked down at her watch. " Oh my! I must be leaving otherwise I'll be late for a meeting. You'll be sharing a room with Lan. Lian will take care of everything else. Bye now!" And so she left.  
  
The tall man shook his head. "Hi, Sakura. I'm Li Lian. You can call me Lian. Um.I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to tell you. But I'm basically here when Yelan is not." He sort of sweat dropped and grinned sheepishly. Suddenly, two guys came running in though the back door. One had brown hair and incredible brown eyes, the other blue hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Eriol! Finally, someone I know." Sakura said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Sakura? I didn't know you'd be here. Syaoran, why did you tell me that the new kid would be some bimbo air head?" Eriol grinned.  
  
"Uncle Lian, sorry we're late. Eriol here just HAD to make a stop." Syaoran said ignoring Eriol's comment and Sakura's glare.  
  
"It's okay. Now introduce yourself to Sakura here."  
  
"I'm Li Syaoran. Call me Li." He said gruffly.  
  
"How do you know Eriol?" asked Lian  
  
Sakura told the story of how Eriol was helping her turn the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards.  
  
"Okay. well I gotta run an errand. Start socializing or whatever you children do. I'll be back in an hour."  
  
A girl with long wavy black hair down to the end of her back and dark brown eyes had stood up and walked over to where Sakura was standing. "Hey, I'm Lan. Let's go to our room so that you can start unpacking and I'll give you a tour of the place in a bit. You don't wanna hang around these two too long. They might rub off on you."  
  
Eriol and Syaoran glared at her. She glared back.  
  
The girls walked upstairs and turned. They went for quite a while they came to a stop at a white door with the number 46 on it. They had chatted about a lot of things. Friends, school, movies, guys. the regular stuff.  
  
"So. what do you think of Syaoran?" Lan asked.  
  
"He seems kinda cold to tell the truth."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Well. I just want you to watch your back. When he was little, the Elders had predicted that he would become Master of the Cards. But when they found out that someone else had obtained them they started having him train harder for some weird reason. I'm afraid that Syaoran might try to pick a fight with you or something."  
  
"Oh really? Is he good?"  
  
"He's one of the best. well. 'cept for me of course." Lan laughed.  
  
"Who are the Elders?"  
  
"A bunch of old dudes that are supposedly wise."  
  
"How do you know so much about Li?"  
  
"We're cousins."  
  
"What?!?! Seriously? You guys seem nothing alike." She exclaimed.  
  
"In some ways, we are alike though." Lan thought for a bit and then continued. "We're both really serious. Though I'm only serious when I have to be."  
  
Sakura's stomach growled. "When's dinner?" Sakura asked.  
  
"At six. What time is it now?"  
  
"5:54" she replied. The girls went back to what they were doing until they realized a minute later what time it really was.  
  
"Crap! We're not supposed to be late for dinner! They aren't allowed to start until everyone's there! Let's run!"  
  
They ran outside the door, having some difficulty getting out since they were trying to get outside at the same time. They ran down the hall, Lan tripped a couple times, and some how glided down the staircase with out too much trouble. They made it to the dinner table at 6:05. ( Yuppers. it's a big mansion.)  
  
The two sat down in the two seats next to Eriol and across from Syaoran. Eriol was laughing at how messed up Lan's hair was, since it was hardly ever out of place. Syaoran smirked in amusement at Sakura's disgruntled face. (Is it just me. or did that rhythm?)  
  
"You kids are lucky you aren't the last ones here otherwise everyone would be fuming at you for delaying their dinner a whole 5 minutes." Mused Eriol.  
  
"Who's last?"  
  
Syaoran smirked again. "Who do you think?"  
  
Sakura saw Lan's eyes advert to the chair in the middle of two other boys. She noticed Lan's cheeks grow slightly pink. Sakura nudged Lan's ribs with her elbow.  
  
"So who is it, huh?" Sakura asked.  
  
A guy with light brown slightly tousled hair and aquaish eyes strolled in.  
  
"Bao." She whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well. the first chapter isn't the best I've ever written. but it'll get better. So after a whole year of reading other fan fictions, envying author's abilities to write well, and day dreaming about different writing topics, I decided to finally put my own story up and see how good I really am.  
  
Next chapter you'll find out a little bit more about Lan and Bao, meet Sakura's other classmates, and see what life in a magical school made up by a clueless 14-year-old is really like.  
  
PS- I never really thought about the other student's names. so if any ones every really, really, really bored, then go look up so names and maybe leave the definitions of the names and the origins of the name in a review..  
  
Well. thanks for reading. and now you know what to do. I provided you with the story, all you have to do to keep me motivated is to REVIEW 


	2. The 1st Day

Disclaimer: The story below: YES. The CCS characters: NO  
  
"My True Self" by aSwtXiAoLAnG  
  
bWhat's happened before/b  
  
"You kids are lucky you aren't the last ones here otherwise everyone would be fuming at you for delaying their dinner a whole 5 minutes." Mused Eriol.  
  
"Who's last?"  
  
Syaoran smirked again. "Who do you think?"  
  
Sakura saw Lan's eyes advert to the chair in the middle of two other boys. She noticed Lan's cheeks grow slightly pink. Sakura nudged Lan's ribs with her elbow.  
  
"So who is it, huh?" Sakura asked.  
  
A guy with light brown slightly tousled hair and aquaish eyes strolled in.  
  
"Bao." She whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li Mansion  
  
Dinning Room  
  
Monday, June 14, 6:06pm  
  
~*~ Lan's POV ~*~  
  
I stared as Bao walked into the dinning room. Bao Jie. Probably one of the most creative minds in this school. I admire him so much for his imagination and originality. When it comes to anything. He comes up with fighting combinations I've never seen. He's an incredible painter. He's not afraid to say what he has to say. He's different.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time while I was painting." Bao said lazily as he took his seat.  
  
"It's okay. Don't make it a habit." Lien said as he reached over for some noodles.  
  
"So who's this guy?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"He's Bao." I said. I didn't feel like going into detail.  
  
"The hottest and most creative guy in the whole world." Eriol and Syaoran gushed out annoyingly in high-toned voices . . . and kinda loudly too.  
  
Mostly everyone stopped eating and stared at my two stupid cousins. Only Bao didn't look because he was too into eating. Enlai, another boy that was sitting next to Eriol raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Didn't know you guys swung that way." He muttered. Sakura and I giggled. Everyone else resumed eating. I grabbed a piece of bread and started picking at it.  
  
"So what are we going to be doing tomorrow?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Since summer classes don't start until next week, we're free to do just about anything we want." Eriol said.  
  
"I was thinking about going to the movies or something." I suggested  
  
"What movie?" Enlai asked.  
  
"Hmm. . . what about The Lord of the Rings?"  
  
"Too much violence." Sakura said.  
  
"Something's Gotta Give?"  
  
"Heard it was a chick flick" Eriol said.  
  
"Along Came Polly?"  
  
"That is TOO much of a chick flick." Syaoran said.  
  
"Cheaper By the Dozen?"  
  
"I hate anything with that Hilary Duff chick."  
  
"This is getting frustrating."  
  
"Then let's not go to the movies." Suggested my brown haired cousin.  
  
"What are we gonna do then? I refuse to sit around this place and do nothing."  
  
"You won't have to. You can watch Kinomoto and I fight."  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
I was shocked. That just came out of no where. This was kinda uncool. We're in the middle of dinner, discussing what movie we should see. Then this guy, this supposed big shot, insists that we fight. To tell the truth, I'm nervous.  
  
"Excuse me? What do you mean fight?" I asked.  
  
"Me. You. To strive or contend for victory. Involves magic. I would think by now that even one of your incompetence could understand the meaning of fight." The snobbish one said.  
  
"Syaoran, chill dude. This is Sakura's first day here. I'd think the last thing she'd expect is a challenge for a magical fight." Eriol said.  
  
"If she's good enough to be the Card Mistress, then it doesn't matter. Although, I don't understand why she is. She looks weak to me."  
  
"That was -."  
  
"It's okay Eriol, thanks for trying to back me up anyway. I accept, Li. I'll meet you outside at the training grounds at 2:00pm."  
  
Li smirked. "Good luck. You'll be needing it." The jerk wiped his mouth with his napkin and walked away. Eriol had an angry look on his face and stormed right after him.  
  
"See! I told you so! I'm SO always right." Exclaimed Lan. "Well any ways, hurry up and eat. We got stuff to do."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"Chick, you just accepted a challenge from one of the most powerful students in this school. Most likely one of the most powerful sorcerers in the whole world. Now, I know you're the Card Mistress and all, but because of you, the Elders of the clan forced him to train harder, to work more. Syaoran was furious when he found out that the Clow cards were already sealed and transformed. Tomorrow afternoon, he's gonna take out years of anger on you. You should get ready. I'll help you train. I know about Syaoran's fighting technique. . . even though I've never been able to beat him before. So eat up, hop into a sweat suit, and meet me outside in twenty minutes." Lan got up and stalked off to our room. I'm scared now. I knew Syaoran would be mad, but I hadn't thought he'd be that mad. I no longer have an appetite. That Enlai guy was sitting across from me just shaking his head.  
  
"If I were you, I'd eat up. Lan is really aggressive. So if you walk into a training session without a full stomach, I don't think you'll be able to survive her nagging." He smiled. "So are you worried?"  
  
"Would you be?"  
  
"Yup. I'd be scared out of my mind if I were in you're shoes. But, I'm not Master of the cards. You are. You own the most magical set of cards in the universe. That's why you're here. So you should prove to us that you're worthy of staying here and worthy of keeping the cards." Enlai walked off.  
  
"You just can't get a strait answer from anyone here can you? People here just have to say who, what, where, when and how. It gets old." I mutter.  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
Eriol caught up to Syaoran. "Dude, what's your problem? She just got here! You don't even know her yet! How can you challenge her when you can tell how inexperienced and how uncontrolled her magic is?"  
  
"You know why. Why do you bother asking?"  
  
"I knew that you would ask her to fight you sometime, but I didn't think you would try to conquer her while she has had no training. Are you trying to prove something, Syaoran? If you are, then you're going about it wrongly."  
  
Syaoran thought for a bit. Hiiragizawa had a point. He hated it when the blue haired freak was right. He hadn't thought it through. The Elders wouldn't be impressed if he beat Sakura right now. He should wait.  
  
"Okay." Syaoran said calmly.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I won't fight her now, but I will once her magic is more controlled." And with that, Syaoran walked on.  
  
Training Grounds  
  
Monday, June 14, 6:30  
  
"'Here's a story of a girl,  
  
Living in the lonely world,  
  
A hidden note,  
  
A secret crush,  
  
A little boy who talks too much.  
  
Well, I'm standing in the crowd,  
  
And when you smile I check you out,  
  
But you don't even know my name,  
  
Your too busy playing games,  
  
And I want you too know,  
  
If you lose your way,  
  
I won't let you go.'"  
  
Lan was sitting on the cold stone bench outside, waiting for Sakura. She was singing a song that was on the c.d that Keiko Zhi had lent to her.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
"'If I cut my hair,  
  
If I change my clothes,  
  
Will you notice me?  
  
If I bite my lip,  
  
If I say hello,  
  
Will you notice me?  
  
What's it gotta take for you too see,  
  
I want you to notice me,  
  
I'll get you notice me.'"  
  
'Maybe that's why I like this song so much, it reminds me of how obsessed I am with Bao.' Lan thought. None the less, Lan kept on singing.  
  
"'Got your head up in the clouds,  
  
Tell me when your comin down,  
  
No I don't wanna sink your ship,  
  
It's not about the scholarship,  
  
And all the friends that follow you,  
  
Tell you things that just aren't true,  
  
I'm the girl you never see,  
  
I'm the one you really need,  
  
So don't get me wrong,  
  
You better make your move,  
  
Before my love is gone,  
  
Tell me'"  
  
She sang the chorus again, feeling the words wash over her.  
  
"'I'm not like the rest,  
  
I don't care if you're the best,  
  
You see it, it's all the same to me,  
  
You just be who you want to be,  
  
It's all the same to me,  
  
Ohhh don't get me wrong,  
  
You better make your move,  
  
Before my love is gone,  
  
Tell me'"  
  
Lan sang the chorus once more, and finished off with its final words. She shivered from the coldness the air left around her and from the emotion she felt as she sang.  
  
"You have a nice voice." Sakura complimented as she walked out from behind the door.  
  
Lan grinned. "Thanks. . . so are you ready for a work out?"  
  
"Not really. It's so cold! But whatever, I need the training. So where do we start first?"  
  
"'Kay. First we'll –"  
  
" Hey you guys, Syaoran changed his mind. He decided not to fight Sakura tomorrow after all." Eriol had said in a breath after practically ambushing them.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For real?"  
  
"For real."  
  
"For real, for really?"  
  
"For shizzo, girl! Now stop bugging me!" Eriol grinned.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Lan asked.  
  
"First, we need to get out of this cold!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Sakura's two companions smiled and led her into the mansion.  
  
Tuesday, June 15- 6:30  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
It's a cold morning as I jog around the gardens. I suppose I was somewhat harsh when bringing up the idea that I wanted to fight Kinomoto. But hey, I had to get the point across right? I hear voices. One of them sounds familiar. It's Lan's. I see them out in the main training area.  
  
"Come on!" Lan yelled. She was holding up padded gloves. Kinomoto was trying to punch and kick as quickly as possible. But she was stumbling. Lan is pretty fast.  
  
"Do you not notice how early it is?" Kinomoto whined. "How am I supposed to keep up my pace when I haven't eaten yet and half asleep? How are you awake? We stayed up past midnight talking to Eriol!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but now, no one else is awake. Would you rather train with a bunch of people watching your every move? Commenting on your style? Making fun of you when you make a mistake?" Lan continued. " I guess it's a habit for me. Syaoran and I were raised waking up early and training everyday. I've just gotten lazy. I haven't kept up the routine very well lately. But I bet somewhere Syaoran is around here somewhere jogging, practicing punches, or listening to our conversation right now." My cousin smiled.  
  
Crap. She found me. I guess the next time I decide to eavesdrop on someone, I should find a bush that's a little thicker.  
  
"Come on Cuz! You and me! One on one right now!" Lan hollered. She made rash gestures with her arms.  
  
I lace my fingers behind my head. I think I look cool like this.  
  
"Naw. . . this week is supposed to be for vacation. I'll let you rest up before we fight. . . especially after that last one. I don't think you're up to speed yet." I smirked.  
  
Lan murmured something. I don't have a feeling that it was something nice.  
  
"It's not very proper to murmur your words." I reminded her. She smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, and I've heard that it's also not very nice to eavesdrop on people's conversations!"  
  
"That is true isn't it? Well, I know for sure that it is definitely unladylike to watch certain painters swim from overview balconies!"  
  
" I don't do that!" Lan yelled. I was about to reply with another rude comment. But Kinomoto interrupted me.  
  
" Will you two please arguing already! It's driving me nuts!" Kinomoto exclaimed.  
  
Lan had murmured another thing that I suspected wasn't very nice.  
  
Without another word, Lan strode into the mansion, with Sakura close behind. They're probably getting breakfast now. I guess I might as well follow them.  
  
Parlor  
  
10:23am  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
Everyone has eaten and changed now. There are many people scattered around the mansion. In the parlor there Is a group of teenagers, with pretty much nothing to do. Sakura, wearing a pink tank top and white pants on, is staring outside the window. Syaoran is pretending to read a book. He's wearing a white T-shirt with a pair of baggy black jeans. Eriol, clad in a black T-shirt that said 'Lost' on it and blue jeans is secretly wondering what Tomoyo is doing right now. Lan is wearing a blue top with a Chinese style collar and blue flares. She's sitting upside down on the couch with her legs swung over the back of the couch.  
  
There are two other students in the parlor also. Keiko and Enlai. Keiko has straight black hair that is flipped out at the ends with red highlights. She's got light brown eyes and a tanned complexion. Enlai is a good-looking guy with black hair that is spiked up and icy blue eyes. He's wearing the same thing as Syaoran except he has blue jeans on. Keiko and Enlai are playing chess.  
  
"Sakura, can you play an instrument?" Lan had turned upright and asked.  
  
"I can play guitar. . . but-."  
  
"Great! Hey y'all let's get some practice done today! We have nothing else to do."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura. Lan ignored her and pulled Sakura off the loveseat.  
  
"I'll explain once we get into Bao's room." Sakura and Lan stopped at the door. Everyone else is still in the state they were in before. "What are you all waiting for? GET UP!" Lan yelled.  
  
Everyone staggered up, startled by her shouting. The group walked up the staircases, soon reaching a white door. Lan made movement to knock on the door, but stopped midway.  
  
" You guys, what if he's busy? What if he's painting or something? What if- "  
  
Syaoran, sick of his cousin's constant gabber, pushed her aside and knocked on the door. Bao, Syaoran's height, opened the door with a pair of jeans and a gray T-shirt on. He had a smile on his face. His aqua eyes shimmered with mysteriousness as his eyes came upon the image of the group.  
  
"Can I help you?" He said in an expressionless way, eyes still shimmering. "Oh. . . duh. . . you guys wanna practice right? Come on in." He opened the door wider. Bao's room was pretty clean. A couple papers here and there, and a couple of t shirts slung over chairs and his bed, but other then that, it was neat. His room too. By the balcony door, there was a wide space. There stood a few microphones, a couple of amplifiers, and instruments.  
  
Lan picked up a black electric guitar. She handed it to Sakura. She asked her if she could play electric well. Sakura merely nodded, trying to take in what she thought was happening. Everyone else knew what to do. Keiko and Lan both pulled microphones off the stands. Eriol was taking a seat behind the drums. Bao picked up an acoustic guitar. Enlai picked up the bass guitar. Syaoran took out a seat, facing the group.  
  
"Sakura, you don't mind right? I can't sing well if I play the guitar and Bao doesn't like playing electric for some reason. He won't say why." Lan said. She glared at Bao. He only smiled. Her glare failed sadly.  
  
" No! This is way awesome! I thought I would see another electric guitar all summer long!" Sakura said happily. She took a look around her " What does Li do though?"  
  
" I write the songs and I watch you guys. I'd tell you guys what you should work on and what your strong points are. So what I say, goes." Syaoran smirked. Sakura glared at him. Syaoran pulled out some music sheets from a desk and put them on a stand in front of Sakura. She took a look at it and smiled. She could play these combinations easily.  
  
The next few hours are gonna be sooo not boring.  
  
Dinning Hall  
  
1:00pm  
  
" That was really awesome Sakura! How long have you been playing before?" Keiko had asked.  
  
" I've been playing for a while now. I think maybe four years now." Sakura smiled. She was proud of her ability to play guitar really well.  
  
" I wonder. . ." Syaoran started.  
  
" Wonder what?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I was just wondering, since you're a really good player and all, if you'd like to help us out and play at the Nadeshiko festival in a couple weeks." Syaoran said hesitantly. He didn't really want to ask her, but, they needed a good lead guitarist extremely badly.  
  
" The one in Tomoeda? You guys get to perform there?!?! Of course I'd love to play with you guys! I could show you guys around town and introduce you to my friends!" Sakura said happily.  
  
" That's good. But you'd have to memorize all the songs and stuff too. Okay?"  
  
" Piece of cake!"  
  
" Cake? Did someone say cake?" A little hyperactive voice said.  
  
" KERO?!?! Where did you come from! I thought you were gonna stay with Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled.  
  
" Aren't you happy to see me?" The little guardian asked sadly.  
  
" Of course Kero, but you just surprised me that's all."  
  
" Kero? As in Ceroberus?" Syaoran questioned. He looked as if he were in shock.  
  
" Yup! Who are you, Kid?"  
  
" I'm Li Syaoran, future leader of the Li Clan and direct descendent of Clow Reed. You can't possibly be the sun guardian. You're a talking plush toy." Syaoran reached out and pulled Kero out of the air. He poked and tugged at him. " This is a joke right?" He turned to Sakura. She smiled.  
  
" No joke. I think you'd better let him go, you're angering him." She said happily. Syaoran let Kero go. Kero flew over to Sakura.  
  
" Hmph. . . some descendent. Gakis these days. Aren't you disappointed Eriol?"  
  
" Hey! I'm not a Gaki! You plush toy!"  
  
" Gaki!"  
  
" Plush toy!"  
  
" Gaki!"  
  
" Plush toy!"  
  
" Gaki!"  
  
" Plush Toy!"  
  
" Stop it! Holy crap, you two are childish." Enlai said.  
  
" He started it." Both of them muttered. Everyone laughed.  
  
" So after lunch, what are you all going to do?" Lien had asked Syaoran out of no where.  
  
" Um. . . I don't know. Keiko was talking about going to the beach, So I guess I'll probably be going with them."  
  
" Hmm. . . that's good, that's good." Lien smiled mischievously.  
  
" Okay. . . " Syaoran said awkwardly.  
  
Beach  
  
4:00pm  
  
It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shinning and it was a little breezy. Syaoran and Enlai were playing volleyball against Sakura, Keiko, and Eriol. Lan was sun bathing next to Bao who was sketching. But somewhere else on the beach, lurked two mischievous adults behind a large rock.  
  
" We've got to get Syaoran and Sakura closer together somehow. It'll help with what's coming." Said Yelan.  
  
" Yes, but how? I don't know what to do. And you'll be leaving on another business trip again soon." Lien replied.  
  
" Yes, that is true but I think we can get a little bit of help." Yelan suddenly whipped out a white mobile phone from no where. She dialed and waited patiently.  
  
~ Back to main beach area ~  
  
'Ring. Ring'  
  
Lan lazily pulled her funky looking mobile out of her beach bag. She looked at the caller ID.  
  
" Yo."  
  
" Lan, that is not a way to answer a phone." Yelan said sternly.  
  
" Oh, sorry Auntie. What's the dilio?" Lan said to annoy Yelan. She smiled as Bao raised an eyebrow at her. Yelan sighed out loud.  
  
You would hear yeas, yups, and uh-huhs from Lan. Then Lan yelled to Eriol to come over. She handed him the phone. Then you would see a slow creepy smile come to his face. He closed the flip phone. He sent Enlai and Keiko telepathic waves telling them the plan. Lan leaned over to whisper what they had to do to Bao. They both stood up and grabbed their things to leave. They walked away quietly enough that Syaoran and Sakura didn't notice. They were in an intense one-on-one volleyball game. Both were determined to win. And they didn't notice how the other three teenagers slip away.  
  
~ 30 minutes later ~  
  
" Yea! I won!" Sakura yelled. " Hey did you-" Sakura stopped mid sentence.  
  
" Where did everyone go?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" I don't know. I didn't bring my mobile, did you?"  
  
" Nope. I guess were stuck here for now."  
  
The beach was deserted now. Sakura and Syaoran were the only people on the beach.  
  
" Wow! Look at the sunset! Isn't it gorgeous?" Sakura sighed dreamily. She walked up to the water's edge and sat down. " Come over here and sit with me! I won't bite. I promise." Syaoran walked up and sat beside her.  
  
" After a long day, I'd always look forward to watching the sunset. I'll never get tired of it. I love the colors and the tranquility it brings to me. It's just so soothing." Sakura said.  
  
" It is. It's nice knowing that at the end of the day, there's always something to look forward to seeing." Syaoran agreed.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening talking about their lives. They spoke of what they were expected of, of their friends at school, of the part of the lives that have to do with their family businesses, and they spoke of friends too.  
  
~ One hour later ~  
  
A white convertible pulled up at the sidewalk of the beach. Underneath a cute hat sat Lan. Next to her, Eriol sat laughing. She honked the car horn. Sakura and Syaoran turned around. They saw the familiar painting of an orchid on the side of the car and immediately knew it was Lan. They strode over to the car quickly. It was cold.  
  
" What the heck is up with leaving us at the beach?!?! Don't you see how cold it is?" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
" Psh. . . remind me to never do you a favor anytime soon." Lan said as she stepped on the gas.  
  
" What is she talking about?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
" I have no idea."  
  
Up in the front seat, Eriol is still laughing like crazy. The two brunettes didn't know why. They decided not to ask about it.  
  
" What favor are you talking about, Lan." Sakura asked.  
  
" Um. . . we picked you guys up some fries. . .?" Lan said slowly. Eriol picked up a white back and handed it to Syaoran.  
  
" Eat up."  
  
" Why? We still got to go to dinner at the mansion in like twenty minutes." Syaoran said.  
  
" Nope. Yelan said to take Sakura out. Show her around Hong Kong."  
  
" Oh. So where to?" Sakura asked, feeling really special.  
  
" We're going to town. At night it's like a huge mall. You walk around the streets and you can bargain. It's all so fun!" Lan explained.  
  
They reached the main square and as the sky grew darker, more and more lights would come on. Lanterns would sway with the wind, and you could hear the laughter of children as they run around playing. You would see people smiling, as they sold home made items, such as food and clothing. You would smell the scent of egg rolls. Sakura's eyes tried to take in as much as possible. It was like a huge carnival!  
  
" Yea, I'll have four of those please." Lan said handing money to the manager. She handed a milk tea with boba to Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura. They all drank until they stopped at a bunch of chairs.  
  
" Hey! They're having a play right now! Let's watch!" They paid admission and as they walked around looking for some good seats, they found familiar faces.  
  
" How you doin'?" Enlai called out. The four looked at him somewhat oddly and took the three empty spots in front of Keiko and Enlai.  
  
" Where's Bao?" Lan asked looking around.  
  
" Umm. . . I think he went out to a date." Keiko said.  
  
" Really?!?!"  
  
" Haha. . . no I was just messing. Chill, he went to go buy more paints. We're probably not gonna see him tonight anyway. He came in his own car." She explained.  
  
" Shh, the play is starting." Sakura whispered.  
  
Li Mansion  
  
Sakura and Lan's room  
  
10:47pm  
  
" That was fun wasn't it?" Lan asked Sakura as she came out of the bathroom in a pair of black pajama pants and tank top.  
  
" Yea, I've never done anything like it. That was the first time I've ever bargained for anything."  
  
" Dude, that was so funny watching you! You were all hesitant. But it was worth it. That top is really cute."  
  
" I know huh?" Sakura giggled as she looked down at her top and jeans, remembering how awkward it was trying to bargain. The woman selling it probably knew Sakura new at this and so gave her a break.  
  
" I think I'll go for a walk." Sakura said all of a sudden.  
  
" Do you want me to go with you? So that you won't get lost?"  
  
" No, it's okay. I'll bring my phone just in case I do get lost." Sakura smiled as she grabbed her pink phone and stuffed it in her back pocket.  
  
Rose Garden  
  
11:02pm  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked around, admiring the red roses. It was her first full day in Hong Kong, and she was already missing her friends and family. Sure, she was beginning to make new friends here and even had Eriol, but it just wasn't the same as Tomoeda. Hong Kong was a huge city and there was a lot to adjust to, especially since she's spending the entire summer here. Tomoeda is just a small town. It's simple and it's quiet. Sakura found a stone bench and decided to sit down.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
I didn't know she'd be here. Other wise I wouldn't have come. I was walking my usual route and there she was. I don't know what it is, but I feel drawn to be near her.  
  
" Hey." I say softly to her.  
  
" Hi." She says just as softly back. She's looking up at the sky. There are many starts looking back at her.  
  
" It's pretty, isn't it?"  
  
" Very."  
  
" Tell me, what possessed you to come to Hong Kong."  
  
" Well. . . Yelan and my father pressured me into it. But she assured me that I'd meet very many people and I would learn a lot. You're mother is not the type that would take 'no' for an answer."  
  
" That's true. She's stubborn. I guess that's where I get it from." Sakura laughed. I liked hearing her laugh. It was a sweet laugh, not something forced, or strained.  
  
" Would you mind telling me, why you want to battle me so badly?" She turned toward me and tilted her head slightly. I have to tell her the truth. There's something preventing me from lying to her.  
  
" Well. . . I'm sorry for being so rude about it. It's just, that's what I've always wanted to say to the person that took the Clow Cards away from me. I've always thought that the Elders hated me for not being good enough to be the Card Master. I've always thought that they trained me harder just because of that. That's what I told everyone else. But it was just an excuse." I hesitated a bit. " I'm glad I got to know you today, Kinomoto. But I still want to fight you." I smirked.  
  
" You know, you don't have to call me Kinomoto, I'd rather you just call me Sakura."  
  
" Okay, but you still have to call me Li."  
  
She pouted. " Why?"  
  
" Because what I say goes." I grinned.  
  
" Fine." I heard her mumble.  
  
" It's getting late. I'd better head up to bed."  
  
" Yea, me too, other wise Lan might go crazy, thinking I got lost."  
  
We smile and say our good byes as we go our separate ways.  
  
~ Syaoran's room ~  
  
There's something about that Kinomoto girl that I can't put my finger on. Sure, she has a nice warm pink aura drifting around her. She has green eyes that glimmer in the sunshine, and sparkle with the moonlight. She has a rich hair color that I'm not able to describe. She has this thing that makes me want to trust her.  
  
I've studied Kinomoto Sakura very well. I find quite odd.  
  
Maybe this is something I can sleep off. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haha. . . sorry I took so long with this chapter. I'm just really lazy. And, I was also somewhat discouraged because the first chapter didn't get very many reviews. But when I re read it, I noticed it wasn't very good and lacked many things. But I like this chapter. . . a lot more then the first one. And it's pretty long too! Ha ha. . . I made a couple mistakes when I made the chapter. . . I didn't know that Italics and bold print wouldn't show up without html coding. What a retard I am. And I also rated this story G. Ha! I'm not sure if I should rate this story PG or PG-13. I'll probably rate it PG-13 just to be safe. Well I'm gonna wait until I have a certain amount of reviews until I update again. So. . if this story doesn't the amount of reviews I think it deserves, then I'll just delete it and write another whole different plot.  
  
I tried adding html coding to this chapter, but I'm not sure if it works. If it doesn't then I'll re post the chapter ASAP. And if I did it correctly, then. . . YAY FOR ME!  
  
Oh, and I also know that things may have moved a bit quickly with the characters, like Syaoran's view on Sakura, but I need it that way. So please don't flame me for that... : )  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter  
  
Now go down to that cute little arrow and REVIEW!!!  
  
. 


End file.
